Battle for 1 Point
Battle for 1 point was a PW360 SuperCard made by New Legacy Inc. It was shown live on the 7th of November and was the inaugural event of the simulation league. It featured wrestlers from every team except for one team which did not supply a wrestler. Each match had a unique title and was for one point each unless stated by the owner, Johnny. Matches Matches shown in order with Team Name with wrestlers: WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO WITH THESE GUYS? (TEAM SPRITE)Rikishi (TRIPLESIX) & Darren Young (HOMER) def. Vance Archer (TEAM MALA) & Chris Masters *- Young pinned Masters after a Small Package Rollup once Masters was tagged in. 6 MAN MAYHEM FOR THE N64 Yoshi Tatsu (WALLEH) def. Pinkie Sanchez (ANTHONY), Justin Gabriel (ARCAN), Kaval (LT), Paul London (DAMAR) and Christian (MATTUDE) to become the Best Wrestler Ever Champion. *Christian eliminated London *Sanchez eliminated Gabriel *Tatsu eliminated Kaval *Tatsu eliminated Sanchez *Tatsu eliminated Christian to get the third point and win the Best Wrestler Ever Championship STIFFFFFFFF Brodie Lee(JOHNNY) fought Samoa Joe(TIFF) and Eddie Kingston(SLIP) to a No Contest in a NODQ match *All Wrestlers continued to fight and not end the match. *No wrestler recieved a point for this match. La Parka Was A Good Guy Ezekiel Jackson(HIPNOSIS) def. La Parka(ZERO) *Jackson pinned La Parka after The Book of Ezekiel WE THINK THIS ONLY HAPPENED ONLY ONCE BEFORE DON'T CORRECT US William Regal(POD7) vs. CM Punk(BLAKE) *Regal pinned Punk after a shoulder tackle *Regal used Brass Knuckles in this match *Luke Gallows interfered on CM Punk's behalf WE MAY HAVE TO BUY A NEW RING Big show(WEDF) def Vader(GHOSTLY) and Mike Knox(JON) *Show pinned Knox after Vader hit the Alley-oop on Knox and Show through Vader over the top rope* *Due to the STIFFFF match, a 15 min time limit was added to this match* *After the match Knox refused a handshake from Big Show* ONE OF THESE THINGS IS NOT LIKE THE OTHERS Uncle Chester(Otto) def. Dynamite Kid(STREAM), Kurt Angle(JOSH) and Desmond Wolfe(THREAT) in an 4-way elimination match *Angle pinned Kid after 3 Angle Slams (The count was semi-broken up by a rope break and ended in a 4-count) *Wolfe pinned Angle after a roll-up (Angle may or may not have been in the ropes) *Chester pinned Wolfe after a double reverse roll-up BATTLE OF THE The Miz(CHAS) def. The Rock(BBM) *Before the match begun, Miz came from behind and attacked Rock and gave him the Skull-Crushing Finale to the ring post. *Miz pinned Rock after a Knee Trembler I'M RUNNING OUT OF MATCH TITLES Edge(GIUL) def. Jeff Hardy(J-FU) and Randy Orton(ATW) in a TLC match *Edge grabbed the briefcase containing the paper saying 'one point' to win. MAIN EVENT WE JUST THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE AWESOME Great Muta(AFRO) def Ric Flair(CAVEMAN) in a best 2 out of 3 falls match *Muta pinned Flair after a Standing Hurricarana *Muta Pinned Flair after a top rope Moonsault to win the match 2 falls to 0. *Muta recieved 2 points in this match, which he cashed in to capture the Almost Best Wrestler Ever Championship.